For Love
by VexVulpes
Summary: His master was speaking his mind again. Onesided Porky/Ness, a pointless drabble typed because the image would not leave my head. Rated T for language


Kind of in the mood for some more Porky/Ness angst. Then I had this lovely image and decided to type it out and post it.

Basically, yet another drabble-ish thing with an obsessive and bat shit insane Porky. One of these days, I might do my own version of EarthBound dealing with elements of my head canon, which includes PSI being feared and hated. Though that'll probably be after Sunda and my prequel idea for Sunda called Fiya (an idea that I've already got planned out, with a first chapter and later scene currently saved as drafts in my dA notes). If I do manage to make a fic with my version of EarthBound, expect it to be called 'ockin.

Anyway, this is just a pointless drabble. Hope you enjoy reading anyway!

Warning! There are slight spoilers to Mother 3 here. If you haven't played Mother 3, you should probably play it before reading.

* * *

"I dreamed of him again."

The king's most loyal Chimera remained silent, staring at his master with his one organic eye. This wasn't an uncommon scene; The young boy Chimera standing in the center of the childish room, his king talking to the other without actually talking to him... In a way, it was similar to a child telling his deepest secrets to the family dog, an idea not too far fetched given the nature of the Commander of the mighty Pigmask Army.

The Masked Man's master drained half the contents of a fizzing bottle, setting the bottle down before waving his hands in the air. "It's been happening for the past week now! Every time I close my eyes, I'm haunted by that violet stare... Shit, I hate it!"

The overweight male slammed his fists against a wall. Anger was not uncommon either. He had learned quickly that anger was usually what his master displayed when he wasn't relishing in the sadistic glee he got from hurting others.

"You know the worst part? I stooped to their level! Yeah, he went to me and I stooped to their level and hurt him! Hurt and betrayal... That's what I see in those violet eyes that keep fucking haunting me!"

The Masked Man remained silent, watching as the king threw the bottle against a wall and soda stained the pink paint brown.

"It would have been so easy if I had just... accepted him. Not rejected like everyone else. But no, I had to be _human_ and push him away for being a freak."

The word "human" was said with so much hatred and loathing that the very air seemed to shudder at its intensity. The young Chimera didn't even blink. He knew his master hated the human race. Indeed, the master only cared for himself and one other.

"But I'm not human anymore, am I?"

The question was rhetorical, he assumed, and thus he didn't respond. His king walked over to a display case, fingers brushing the glass protecting a faded blue yo-yo. Only the master was allowed to go near the precious item. Anyone else would meet with a gruesome demise at the hands of Little Miss Marshmallow.

Pale blue eyes dulled as a distant look engulfed the king's face. "I loved him, you know. I don't care if the adults claimed we were too young to understand such things. I loved him and I know he loved me. And you know what?"

A grin. Wide and not all there. Master was going into one of his less sane states of mind, it seemed. "I still love him. Sad, isn't it? How the one I love hates me for everything I've done... No, he wouldn't hate. He's unable to hate. He's so... pure."

Large hands rested against the glass as the king continued to grin. "He still loves me too. I know he does. Because if he doesn't, then I'll have to fix it. Fix it like I'm fixing the world here. I'm making everything better and I just know he'd love it."

His master pushed away from the case, walking towards an open window and motioning towards the setting sun. "I'm going to get rid of them all. Humans are our worst enemy and it's best to kill them all before I find a way to bring him to me. I want everything to be... perfect for his arrival. Because a perfect being deserves a perfect world."

For the first time he spoke, choosing his words carefully. "Master, your humble and lowly Chimera thought that you wished to bring about the end of the world."

A laugh. "I do intend to end the world. This world." He motioned to the view outside again. "This world is run by humans. It has been ruined. Tainted. If I were to bring him here now, he would be teased and mocked for his gifts like he is back home. They may act like they worship it here, but I see the fear in their eyes. The power that he possesses... That you possess... Those stupid humans are terrified and want nothing more than to drive it away."

His master turned to him, hands behind his back as he walked over and then tapped his knuckles against the cold metal of the Chimera's helmet. "The Dark Dragon will cleanse the world of those that would hurt him. It will just be me and him, with no one around to hear him scream as I do as I wish to him. Because the only one allowed to hurt him is me. After all, I will only hurt him in the right ways."

The king smirked before turning his back to his servant. "Go now. Find the first Needle. Take the first step towards my goal and make the world a better place for the one I love."

He silently nodded and left the room, gathering his men before heading to the castle in the distance.


End file.
